


Worth It

by HoneyBearWrite



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, POV Second Person, This was written for a spot as a writer for a dream smp musical, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBearWrite/pseuds/HoneyBearWrite
Summary: Eret in the Final Control Room. What will he do? Betrayal.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 10





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu!   
> Hope you enjoy this! It‘s just something written out in like... 10 minutes.   
> \- Bear

You stand in The Room. It is The Room that will officially put an end to your relations with L’Manburg. The chests have just been set up. The button is ready. Everything is going to plan. 

The rest of of the 5th ballion follows you mindlessly to The Room. Why wouldn’t they? You just told them that you have something to change the entire war. That isn’t a lie at least. As opposed to your relationships with them. 

You know it will hurt to leave them behind. Sure Dream was going to give you power and a title. But was that worth it? You think back to the time you shared with all of them. Maybe they annoyed you. Was that worth betraying them? 

Wilbur is the first to make it into the room. You come in last, directly after Fundy. The blackstone walls make you feel claustrophobic. It feels packed. With emotions, because they all just realized: 

“There’s nothing in the chests.”

You know it was worth it. Really. Because this whole time you know one thing, that they need yet have to realize. Something more important than items, about their whole revolution: 

“It was never meant to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu!   
> Would you guys be interested in more sort of snapshots of events that happened like this?   
> \- Bear


End file.
